A Digimon Mystery
by TwixAndKitKat
Summary: The digi-destined from seasons 01 and 02 befriend 2 new digi-destined and together, all of them work to solve a mystery that threatens their normal lives and those of their digimon!
1. The Trouble Begins

Written By: Twix & KitKat  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own digimon yada yada blah blah u know the drill. The only thing we own in this fic is the character Cassie (belongs to Twix) and Kiyomi belongs to KitKat. The lyrics Cassie sang actually belong to one of Britney Spears' songs (don't like her, just like her songs). Oh yeah and one more thing, the 'mysterious' e-mail.don't go thinking its real and e- mail to it okay? Thanks. Read and enjoy ! ^_^  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Strange E-Mails  
  
Cassie awoke to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. Blindly raising her hand she slammed it down on the timepiece, turning it off. Groaning as she turned over in bed she saw the time read five o'clock in the morning. Sitting up she stretched her arms, let out a small yawn, and made her way across the cold hardwood floor and to the bathroom. There she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, blow dried it and changed into her school uniform. Downstairs her dad was already sitting at the table, drinking coffee as he read the morning paper. Her mother was busy making eggs and toast.  
  
"Good morning dear." Chimed her mother's voice.  
  
"Morning mom." Cassie replied sitting down at the table. Her mother walked over and set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Where's your brother?" asked Mrs.Tsai. Cassie shrugged her shoulder as she took a gulp of her drink.  
  
"Probably still upstairs fixing his hair." She explained as her comment reminded her of her boyfriend. The 'oh so famous' Matt Ishida, who in addition took too much pride in having perfect hair. Cassie finished up her breakfast and glanced at the clock. She was going to meet her best friend Kiyomi by the oak tree in the park so they could walk to school together.  
  
"I got to go, thanks for breakfast mom!" Cassie expressed her gratitude as she slipped on her shoes, picked up her backpack and head out the door.  
  
"Hey!" Kiyomi greeted as Cassie walked over to her friend.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" she asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards their school. Once there, they met Mimi, who also moved back to Japan from America at the same time Kiyomi and Cassie had a couple years ago. The three stood and chat for a while, then proceeded into the building. The entire group of original digi-destined attended Odaiba high school except for T.K. and Kari, who were finishing up their last year in junior high. Although they had their first class together, Kiyomi's locker wasn't right next to Cassie's so the two separated.  
  
At her locker, Cassie took out the books she had taken home over the weekend for homework and put them in her locker. Another Monday, the worst day of the week, she mentally noted and sighed.  
  
Matt Ishida had just finished checking up on his hair at his locker and was now walking down the hall. Girls at their locker would turn to look at him as he walked by. Not only was he the biggest female eye candy in the whole school he was also the lead singer and bass guitar player of the popular band, the Teenage Wolves. Turning the corner his eyes met what appeared to be the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
Deciding to surprise her, he quietly walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. Feeling the unexpected embrace Cassie slightly jumped and turned her head to see who it was.  
  
"Hello you." She grinned seeing it had been Matt and took out her math book from her locker. Shutting the locker door she turned around to face him. Without saying a word he leaned forward with a smirk on his face and planted a kiss on her neck, followed by one more on her cheek and lips. "Hey-ey, not right now." Cassie sheepishly yet playfully smiled. "I got to go meet Kiyomi at her locker."  
  
"I'll come with you." He smiled bringing his left arm up and over her shoulder as they walked together down the hall. The two had been dating for a while now and still, some of the other girls were jealous. As Cassie and Matt walked together down the hall she couldn't help but noticed some of the glares and snide remarks she heard, but they weren't anything new so she ignored them.  
  
"Hi Kiyomi," Matt greeted. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Hey Matt, hey Cassie." Kiyomi replied twisting a lock of her long, highlighted, dark blue hair around her right index finger. "Tai made captain of the soccer team."  
  
"We all kind of figured. After all, you are the biggest soccer head in the whole school." Matt joked as Cassie and Kiyomi tried to suppress their chuckles. Hearing this, Tai was just going to rant on about his normal 'how soccer is a great sport and can only be played by the best' when suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Whew! Saved by the bell!" Kiyomi teased and they all laughed.  
  
"We're just kidding Tai, congrats though." Giggled Cassie.  
  
"Walk you to class?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." Replied Cassie.  
  
"I'll see you in class, I have to go ask Izzy about new upgrades and stuff for my computer okay?" Said Kiyomi to Cassie and she nodded. Tai too, left to go to his class. After he walked Cassie to her class and sharing one more kiss, Matt set off to his own. He only had half of his classes with her and math wasn't one of them.  
  
"You know Kiyomi, I got to find you a guy." Said Cassie as she sat down next to her best friend.  
  
"A guy for me? Nah," Kiyomi replied. "Well, having a boyfriend would be nice but I'm not interested in anybody right now."  
  
"I just feel bad whenever I'm with Matt and everything and then we all hangout and you're by yourself." Cassie explained.  
  
"Don't worry about me, when I find someone I like, you'll be the first to know." Kiyomi smiled. They stopped talking because their teacher walked in and told all the students to open their books and get started on the warm- up.  
  
Later that day...  
  
The sound of the bell ringing vigorously signified the day was finally over. All the digi-destined met outside in front of the school.  
  
"So anyone been to the digital world lately?" Joe asked.  
  
"I have, and everything seems to be fine." Izzy replied.  
  
"That's good, I don't want anything happening to our digimon." Added Kiyomi and everyone nodded in agreement. They talked for a little while longer and then head their separate ways. Izzy went home to install something onto his computer, Joe to study for his test the next day, Sora to help her mom at the flower shop, Tai to soccer practice, and Mimi went with Kiyomi to the mall to buy the new hip hop c-d she wanted.  
  
"How about 'And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling, I will still love you.and when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting, I will still love you'" Sang Cassie. She and Matt sat under one of the trees in the park and worked on a duet they were writing together. "Yeah, there you go!" Matt exclaimed as he wrote down the lyrics in the notebook along with all the other lyrics to his songs and then sang them while he played his guitar.  
  
"That sounds good." Added Cassie and glanced down at her watch. "I have to get going."  
  
"Alright, let me put this away and I'll walk you home." Matt offered as he put his guitar back in its case. When he finished they walked down the sidewalk and to Cassie's home with their fingers laced in one another's.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Said Matt and the two kissed on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, bye!" Cassie unlocked the front door and stepped inside after parting with Matt.  
  
Grabbing a soda from the refrigerator she then head upstairs to her room to start on her homework. Before doing so she decided to check her e-mail. She had two new messages, one from her friend back in America and another from an e-mail address she didn't recognize. After reading the message from her friend she checked out the other e-mail. The address it had been sent from was, Unknown387@aol.com and the e-mail read:  
  
Cassie,  
  
I know who you are and what you are about.  
  
Okay, that was weird. They probably typed the wrong e-mail address and got mine instead. Cassie shrugged her shoulders and simply deleted it, overlooking the fact that the e-mail had been addressed to her. After finishing her homework, dinner, and an hour or two chatting online, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Tai, time to get up or you're going to be late for school!" Tai woke to the sound of his mother's voice. He grunted as he pulled the blanket up over his head as he tried to get back go sleep. His mother called again and realizing she wouldn't give up till she saw him walk to the bathroom he decided to get up and do so. After going through his normal morning routine he had a bit of extra time, which he mentally noted, could have been spent sleeping. Turning on the computer he chose to check his e-mail before heading to school. He had one new message. Opening it, the e-mail read:  
  
Tai,  
  
How is Agumon doing? Maybe you should see...you never know what could be happening.  
  
What? Tai thought in alarm. Something's happen to Agumon? He looked at the e-mail address of the person who sent him this e-mail. Unknown387@aol.com, who could that be? Tai didn't recognize the e-mail so it couldn't have been from any of the other digi-destined. He was somewhat panicked, afraid his digital friend was in trouble. About to set up a digi-port on his computer Kari stepped in.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you opening a digi-port?" She questioned.  
  
"I think something's wrong in the digital world. I have to go there, now!" Tai explicated.  
  
"But you can't! We have to get to school. If you don't show up they're going to call home and then Mom's going to find out and she'd go ballistic!" Kari explained. Tai sighed in defeat and clenched the digi-vice in his right hand.  
  
"You're right.come on let's go." He concluded, grabbed his backpack and head out the door.  
  
"Okay so let me get this straight, arteries lead blood from the body into the heart while veins carry the blood from the heart and to the rest of the body." Cassie recapped as she stood with Matt's arm around her shoulder. She along with the rest of the other original digi-destined stood outside in front of the school and talked. "Yep, that's correct." Joe answered. They were quizzing each other for the test they had later on that day.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's up?" asked Matt as he saw Tai walk by and they all couldn't help but notice he looked a bit ticked off.  
  
"Nothin." He retorted as he walked straight into school.  
  
"Okay.what's wrong with him?" Kiyomi questioned.  
  
"Beats me." Mimi replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him," Said Cassie as she turned to Matt. "After all, you are his best friend."  
  
"Okay, I'll go see what's up and I'll tell you all if there is anything, at lunch." Matt explained and walked into school. Inside, he strode down the hallways and to Tai's locker.  
  
"Hey Tai what's up? You feelin okay?" Matt questioned as he grabbed the locker door before Tai had a chance to slam it close. The brown-haired teenager stared back at his friend.  
  
"There's something wrong in the digital world," Tai whispered. "I got this weird e-mail this morning asking how Agumon was doing and that I should see because I'd never know what could be happening."  
  
"Then lets-" Matt started but Tai cut him off.  
  
"We can't go there now, haven't you forgotten, we have school. It's going to have to wait till after school. Tell the others to meet under the big oak tree in the park okay?" He explained and Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
As planned all the other digi-destined met later that day and Tai explained to them exactly what had happened earlier that morning. He, along with Kari, T.K., and Izzy decided to go to the digital world to check things out.  
  
"Sorry I can't go, I have kung-fu at five o'clock. I hope the digimon are alright though." Cassie sighed. The four who were going to the digital world went to Izzy's house to access a digi-port through his computer. The rest of the digi-destined went about their own matters.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"So was there anything wrong?" Kiyomi asked somewhat worriedly.  
  
"Everything seemed pretty fine with me, although some of our digimon have reported seeing weird shadows casting over the skies once in awhile. Other than that, we couldn't find a trace of any other kind of evil." Izzy explained. The whole time Cassie had been in deep thought.  
  
"Tai, what was the e-mail address of that person who sent you the e-mail again?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, it was like unknown something." He replied.  
  
"I think I remember getting an e-mail from someone with that address too, about two days ago." Cassie stated and all eyes were now on her.  
  
"What did it say?" Inquired Mimi.  
  
"I don't know.it was something about knowing me and knowing what I'm about." She evoked. "It wasn't as serious sounding as the one Tai got though."  
  
"But still.how could that person have gotten your e-mail addresses?" Joe wondered. Hearing this Matt became a bit worried. Someone he didn't know or has never met was sending strange e-mails to his girlfriend. The morning bell rang meaning all the students had about seven minutes to get to their classes before the next bell rang and they would be counted tardy.  
  
English was the first class of the day for Kiyomi. Luckily it wasn't so bad because Cassie, Matt, and Tai also shared that class with her. All the students were now in their seats and awaiting the arrival of the teacher. She's probably running a little late today Kiyomi noted to herself. Just as she did, the teacher walked in but was accompanied by another person.  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Takahashi." The class replied in unison.  
  
"Today, we have a new student."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So what didya think? I hope u liked it *^_^*. Chapter 2 will be up soon and it's going to be written by KitKat. All the odd chapters are written by me, Twix, and the even chapters are from KitKat. Yupz, so please send your reviews. If you must flame, direct it to our e-mail address. Other than that, don't forget to check in once in awhile for chapter 2. C-ya laterz!  
  
Much Luv ,  
  
Twix 


	2. New Suspicions

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Digimon. If you would like to see either of the writers other things, their other pennames are: Xiaobaibei and MakoChanDragon. We own nothing except the plot. ^_~ Enjoy the second chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A new student? Hmm... and just when things start getting weird? Tai thought as he glared up at the new boy standing in front of the class. His eyes narrowed as he scanned him over. Kiyomi, Miss Compassion herself, gently tapped Tai arm, alarming him that he was making the boy nervous.  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Jason Ratto." Mrs. Takahashi announced as he nodded slightly. Kiyomi glared up at him for a short moment, looked him over once and then smiled. "Please, tell us something about yourself." She added before sitting down behind her desk.  
  
"Well, I just transferred to here from America, the state of California, I'm 16, I played in a band," Kiyomi saw Matt perk up at that last comment and from then on he paid attention to what he had to say. "the band was called, Left Route, don't ask," He smiled before continuing, "Uhm... I love to eat, and play certain sports." Tai perked up when he heard him say that. Kiyomi just rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers through her long dark blue locks. She looked towards Matt again and saw him really scanning Jason, scanning him with untrusting eyes.  
  
"Matt...!" She whispers to him angrily but smiles when he looks at her with one of his famous 'what?' faces. Mrs. Takahashi looked at her angrily.  
  
"Ms. Rioshima? Would you like to share something with the rest of us?" She asks sternly. Kiyomi slinks further down into her chair.  
  
"No ma'am." She replies softly. Mrs. Takahashi glares at her and Kiyomi moves in her seat uncomforably.  
  
"Well then, Ms. Chatterbox, you can take Mr. Ratto over here under your wing on a tour of the school. Please, Jason, take a seat next to her behind in the back row." She pointed at Kiyomi as she slunk further down into her chair uncomfortably, but perked up and decided to be friendly, even though before he sat down, she had from three different sides, people whispering to her, telling her that she should back down and ask for someone else to do it. But, of course, being Ms. Compassion, she couldn't do that.  
  
"Hey, my names Kiyomi." She smiled at him and put her hand out to shake. He smiles back nervously.  
  
"Jason, of course." He replied with a smile.  
  
'I wonder if this could be the guy that's been sending people those weird notes...' Tai thought to himself as he stared at Jason. He did seem a little suspicious, and he did come the day right after that note.  
  
Tai decided to investigate further, for he didn't want Augumon in danger with someone from his school. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it behind him to Matt.  
  
'Matt, what do you think of this Jason guy? Sort of suspicious that he came just in time after me and Cassie got those e-mails. Any thoughts? Tai.' Matt scanned the paper and quickly scibbled back.  
  
'Yeah, it does seem a little weird, but I don't think we should really jump to conclusions just yet. First, we've got to do some checking around with him. Ya know, he's number, he's e-mail... stuff like that...' Matt then passed the note back. Tai nodded and then returned his attention to the teacher.  
  
For the rest of the class, everyone stayed silent and listened, but all five of them had different things racking in their brains. Mostly what was going to happen and if this new kid knew anything about what had been going on lately.  
  
Finally, to the five teenagers relief, the teacher assigned the homework and they existed the room.  
  
"Yes, thank god I'm finally outta there... I swear, that womans voice just sounds so boring, that I can barely stand it! She practically puts me to sleep!" Kiyomi complained as she opened her locker. "Oh, right, Jason, this is Tai, Matt, and Cassie. Cassie's my best friend, Matt's her boyfriend, and Tai's... just sort of... there." She added with a smile. Tai glared at her.  
  
"Hey!" He retaleated.  
  
"Oh yeah, wonderful come back Tai." Cassie said and rolled her eyes jokingly. Tai pretended to punch Cassi with his elbows and laughed. They all joined in before hearing the bell ringing.  
  
"Lunch!" Tai said happily. The others laughed heartily at his sudden change in attitude.  
  
"Guys, I'll meet up with you in a sec, ok?" Matt said and turned back to his locker. Cassie smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
"I'll see you in there." She said and smiled as she walked away. Matt smiled after her and quickly on locked his locker. He rummaged through it to find his lunch and as he did so, saw a small note on a piece of light blue paper float to the ground. What's this? He asked thought to himself as he bent down gracefully and grabbed it with his thumb and index fingers quickly. He brought it to his eyes and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Yamato Ishida,  
  
You think you should go up and check on the Digital World? You may think it's fine from what Tai may have told you, but it's not... and you know it. Gabumon seems... sad for some reason... and tell Sora that Biyomon is lookin g a little... sick... are you sure you digimon are safe with me around?"  
  
Matt glared at the note shakily and scanned the hallways for any suspects. Nothing... he thought to himself and folded the note up quickly and put it into his pocket for protection.  
  
He left his spot and walked hurriedly to the lunch room where he knew nothing strange could happen.  
  
"Where were you?" Tai asked as he chomped into his burger.  
  
"I was getting my lunch out of my locker. And..." He retrieved the paper from his pocket. "I found this in my locker." He added and showed it to him.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Tai gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got an idea of who it could be..." Matt glanced over at Jason who was conversing with Kiyomi about Math and how boring it was.  
  
"Wait... we said we weren't going to jump to conclusions..." Tai said. Matt nodded reluctantly and turned back to his lunch.  
  
"Fine... fine..." He replied and sat eating his lunch with a tad bit of anger in him. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was about to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, thanks for reading here! Remember, Kitkat (me) writes only even and Twix (XaioBaiBei) writes odd. By0rz!!  
  
Love ya lots, KitKat 


	3. Interrogation

Chapter 3  
  
It was lunch time and Cassie sat next to Kiyomi as she talked to Jason about math. Cassie wasn't too interested in the conversation and something about Jason made her feel uneasy, she didn't really like him but to be nice she sat there. As she bit into her granola bar she saw Matt somewhat storm into the cafeteria and he looked angry. 'I wonder what's wrong' she asked herself. Seeing him sit down next to Tai she felt something was up and got up and moved over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Matt? Are you okay?" asked Cassie as she sat down next to him. He simply handed her the piece of paper and she read it. "Who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet its him." Said Matt through gritted teeth has he glanced over at Jason.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well we're going to find out. I'll tell the other digi-destined about this and we'll see what we can get." Tai added as he took another bite of his hamburger. The three talked for a little while longer and then the bell rang, signaling the lunch period was over.  
  
"So where are you heading?" Kiyomi asked Jason as the two exited the cafeteria. Jason pulled out his schedule.  
  
"I have.history with Mr.Akisoto." he replied.  
  
"Cool! So do I! Cassie, Matt, and Tai have that class with us too."  
  
"You know, it seems like your friends don't like me too much." Jason pointed out as he and Kiyomi walked down the hall and to their class.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed that too. They're not really adaptive to new people. Don't worry about it though, they'll get over it." Kiyomi replied and they took a seat inside the classroom. A few minutes later Matt, Cassie, and Tai walked in and took their seats. All five took up one horizontal row. Jason was all the way on the left next to Kiyomi. Cassie sat on Kiyomi's right; Matt to Cassie's right, and Tai to Matt's. Kiyomi could sense the tension in the room and felt that she now had to play peacemaker, after all, her crest was the crest of compassion.  
  
"Hello class. First thing on our agenda today.pop quiz!" exclaimed Mr. Akisoto. Every student in the classroom sighed in discontent. "And I see we have a new student. Hello Mr. Ratto, nice of you to join us." Jason smiled weakly as all eyes in the classroom were on him. After everyone finished taking the pop quiz and handed it in they split up into groups to do group classwork.  
  
"Hey Kiyomi, can I be in your group?" Asked Cassie.  
  
"Oh, sorry.Jason had already asked. Next time okay?" Cassie nodded to Kiyomi's response. It sort of hurt her to be turned down by her best friend so that she could be with some new kid. Getting out of her seat, Cassie walked over to Matt and Tai and joined their group. Mr. Akisoto assigned a worksheet and a couple vocabulary words for homework and the students left to head to their last class of the day. For Cassie, it was science and it was one of the classes she didn't have with Matt.  
  
"I'll meet you out front after school." Said Matt as he stood behind Cassie, planting a kiss on her neck before leaving for his class. Grabbing her science binder from her locker, Cassie head to class also. Once inside the classroom she noticed Jason shared it with her and had taken the seat next to her desk. Sitting down she opened her binder and took out a pen as she began copying the warm-up from the board.  
  
"Hi. You're Kiyomi's best friend right? Cassie?" Asked Jason. He wanted to have a better relationship with Kiyomi's friends and decided to start with Cassie since they had the same class. Cassie simply nodded and continued copying from the board. "So you're Matt's girlfriend huh? What's it like dating a lead singer of a popular band?" he inquired.  
  
"I don't know.not any different from any regular guy, I guess." Cassie carelessly replied.  
  
"So in the name 'the teenage wolves' I understand Matt and the other guys being teenagers but what does wolves have to do with it?" Jason questioned, trying to make conversation. The truth behind that name was because of Gabumon but did Jason really know that? Cassie was about to give him the lame excuse Matt used about wolves being his favorite animal when suddenly Izzy, Joe, and Sora walked in.  
  
"Hey Izzy, Joe! Hi Sora!" Cassie grinned. Nothing better to save her from the annoying new kid than her fellow digi-destined.  
  
"Hi Cassie." They greeted and took their seats. Jason sighed realizing he was now being ignored and turned his attention to the warm-up. Cassie filled the other digi-destined in on what was going on with the e-mails and everything and how they suspected Jason might be the cause. The teacher entered the classroom and the four of them ended their conversation. After completing the warm-up the class took a quiz on the parts of the human heart, and did a small lab. Finally, the school day ended. Joe had to leave to go down to his father's doctor office and help out, Izzy went to chess club, and Sora had tennis practice. Cassie exited the classroom with Jason close behind.  
  
"So do you do any after school activities?" he questioned.  
  
"I play lacrosse." She replied as he continued to follow her. 'I don't get what Kiyomi sees in this guy. Maybe it's because of her crest.she always sees something good in somebody. Cassie pushed open the front doors of the school and walked out. Matt stood leaning against a brick wall and when he saw Cassie come out he approached her.  
  
"I gotta go, bye." Cassie quickly walked away from Jason. Being Matt, he could get a bit protective sometimes.  
  
"Hey baby," he greeted and the two kissed on the lips. "What was Jason doing following you?"  
  
"Nothing, he was just trying to start some small talk."  
  
"About what? He didn't hurt you did he? What did he say?" Matt questioned.  
  
"No Matt, just calm down. He was just being annoying that's all." Cassie replied as the two head off down the sidewalk and to the park to work on their song.  
  
"I don't know you can't be too careful. Stay away from him okay? I have a feeling he's up to something more than just being annoying." Matt stated. He didn't like the idea of strange new people suddenly talking to his girlfriend. Cassie sighed, she had expected him to say something of the sort.  
  
Kiyomi walked out of the building and saw Jason standing in front of the school.  
  
"Hey Jason!" she called out and jogged up to him. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. You know, I really don't think your friends like me, especially Matt and Cassie. I tried to talk to her during last period but she'd ignore me. And then when Matt came along she just all of a sudden left." Jason explained.  
  
"Ah. Yeah, those two can be like that sometimes. Matt gets pretty protective of his girl, typical boyfriend feature. But like I said, just give them time and we'll all get along. Anywho, I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry, things will get better." Kiyomi smiled reassuringly and left. Jason sighed, hoping she was right and head off in the direction of his own home.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * After dinner Izzy spent time checking the digi-ports and chat with Gennai for a little while to make sure everything was okay. About to retire to his bed there was a sudden message that popped up on the screen and it was from Palmon. Her image was fuzzy and was starting to break up.  
  
"Izzy! Are you there?" she questioned over the fuzzy noisiness. "Yeah, I am. What is it Palmon?" Izzy had to practically shout into his computer microphone. There was no quick reply. "Palmon?"  
  
"Help.trouble.here." Were the few words he could make out.  
  
"Palmon speak up, there's so much interference and noise I can't hear you that well." Izzy replied.  
  
"Get.Mimi.help.trouble." She said again.  
  
"Who's causing trouble Palmon?"  
  
"J." was all that Izzy could hear before the connection cut out. He tried to bring it back up but couldn't. Something in the digital world was wrong.  
  
The next morning.  
  
TK slammed his fist down on the alarm clock as it continuously rang. Looking at it he saw it was still early and was about to go back to sleep when he realized that Izzy had e-mailed him and the other digi-destined last night telling them to meet in the park before school because he had important stuff to tell them. Getting out of bed, he took a quick shower and got dressed. Putting on his white fisherman hat, he grabbed his backpack and head out to the park. Everyone had showed up except for Kiyomi, who must have accidentally slept in.  
  
"What do you mean in trouble?" Mimi questioned in alarm.  
  
"I received a message from Palmon last night and it was very hard to hear since there was so much static. All I could make out were a couple words and they were help, trouble, here, get Mimi, and when I asked who was causing trouble the last thing I heard was 'J'." Izzy explained.  
  
"I bet it's that new kid Jason." Mimi blamed.  
  
"We can't go pointing fingers just yet." Said Kari. "You should maybe ask him questions first before we take anything into account."  
  
"Ok we'll do that. Everyone, if you see him in the halls sometime today.just ask him a question. Don't ask directly about the situations about the e-mails and everything but a question that you know, sort of brings up the topic." Tai gave details. "And I hate to say this, but we can't tell Kiyomi or else she'll be breathing down our necks about how we're not showing any compassion." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kari and TK left to head to their school while the other seven head to their own.  
  
So throughout the day, when any of them spotted Jason they would approach him and ask a question. Jason, not knowing exactly what was going on and assuming it was because he was new, simply answered them. Kiyomi had slept in by accident that morning but still came to school on time. The digi- destined planned to meet after school again but once more without Kiyomi since she had other obligations. Each digi-destined shared the answers they got from Jason when they asked their questions. Izzy had taken note of each one and said he would go home and analyze them to see if he could find any leads. After their meeting they all left and head home.  
  
"Hey Matt." Cassie started. "I know this whole ordeal is very upsetting for all of us but please, don't let your anger make you do something stupid. Okay?" She stopped and looked up into his eyes. Matt sighed.  
  
"Okay." And the two shared a kiss.  
  
After dropping Cassie off at her home, Matt set off towards his own when he spotted Jason walking down the street heading in the opposite direction as he was. Taking this opportunity Matt pulled him aside and decided to do a small interrogation of his own.  
  
"What are you hiding from us? Why did you send those e-mails? What are you saying to Cassie without me knowing and what did you do last night?" Matt questioned, cornering Jason up against a tree.  
  
"Wh.wha.what the heck are you talking about?" Jason blinked in confusion.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"No Matt, I don't. I'm not hiding anything from you, I don't know what e- mails you're talking about, and I'm not saying anything bad to Cassie all right? Is it a crime to talk to your classmates? And lastly, whatever I did last night is no business of yours and you can be sure it has nothing to do with what you're talking about." Jason exasperated, pushing Matt out of the way and swiftly walked down the street. Matt watched the boy walk down the street and a thought struck him and it was what Cassie had said to him as he walked her home earlier.  
  
Kiyomi was just on her way down to the grocery store to buy her mom some eggs when she caught sight of Jason and he looked extremely pissed off.  
  
"Hey Jason!" she called out and ran up to him. "What's up? You okay?" 


	4. A New Problem Arises

Chapter 4  
  
Kiyomi looked at Jason with a confused look on her face. 'I wonder what's wrong...' She thought as he tried to catch his breath before speaking.  
  
"Matt, just, yelled at me. He said I had been sending out e-mails and was annoying Cassie for wrong reasons. Also, all today at school, all of your friends kept asking me questions, but now that I think of it, it seemed a little weird. I thought it was just because I'm a new kid and people wanna know more about me, but I'm not sure anymore." He stopped to take a breath as Kiyomi led him to a bench and set the eggs down next to her.  
  
"I can't believe Matt would... oh wait. I can believe Matt would do that. Is there anything else?" Kiyomi looked up at him with caring eyes as he glared at her.  
  
"No, that's it." He stated. She nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll see what's up with them." She smiled at him. "But, right, I've got to go home. My mom needs these eggs. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved at him and started to walk away. 'I can't believe they would do this . . . why didn't they tell me about this?' She thought to herself as she walked the rest of the way home.  
  
She continued to think about it when she got home and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey, what's with the long face?" Her mom asked with a tone of concern as Kiyomi plopped down in the seat at the table. She fiddled with the idea of telling her.  
  
"Nothing, just . . . I miss Dad a lot." She lied to her mom to let her mind wander.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. He said that he'll be able to come here soon . . ." She reassured Kiyomi. Kiyomi nodded and sulked to her room where she automatically flopped on her bed. She rolled over quickly, deep in thought about what her next action should be.  
  
"Got it." She told herself and quickly grabbed the phone near her bed. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, but she had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Hello?" Cassie's voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Hey, Cass, it's me Ki. Look, I've got to tell you something . . ." Kiyomi went on to tell her everything that Jason had told her, about how he felt, and how Matt had blew up at him.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" She asked finally, after finishing her segment.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. I . . . I don't." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kiyomi asked again, just for reassurance from her best friend.  
  
"Ki! You're my best friend! Why would I lie to you?" Cassie's voice sang through the phone, a nervous laugh finishing off.  
  
"O.K. I understand." Kiyomi finally said, giving up on trying to find out what had been happening lately. She and Cassie hung up quickly and Kiyomi went on with her homework, while Cassie sat and her room and pondered to herself.  
  
'How could Matt go back on his word like that?' She thought to herself as she paced around the room nervously. She had the tendency of doing that all the time. 'I don't really care as much for the fact that it was Jason that he yelled at, all though it did seem a little sudden and wrong, but, more so because he went back on his word . . . he promised me . . .' She glared at the picture of them sitting together in a picture on the wall, hugging.  
  
"Oh Matt. " Cassie said to herself. She knew that the next day would be awkward.  
  
The following day at school was awkward, as the several people that knew had expected. It was obvious that Cassie was trying to ignore Matt for his problems, while he tried to seem confused but knew the reason. He had seen Jason run off to Kiyomi the day before. Kiyomi could see the two, one being ignored, the other ignoring. She couldn't stand to see the two apart. Finally, she could no longer take it and pulled Matt aside. Kiyomi still hadn't talked to Matt about what happened, but she was determined. She saw him in the hallway and seized her chance.  
  
"Matt, we need to talk, in private." She whispered to him and dragged him next to a nearby closet.  
  
"What's up Ki?" He asked with a confused look on his face. His eyes were frightened, she could tell. He knew what she was going to ask him about.  
  
"Matt, Jason told me what you did to him yesterday. That was wrong. I don't understand why every one of you guys have been doing these things lately! He's very nice! And he's . . . he's good to talk to . . ." Kiyomi couldn't believe it. In the middle of her sentence, she was fantasizing about Jason. Matt looked at her mischievously.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked her. She blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, he said something about e-mails, what was that all about?" She looked up at Matt with a straight face. He shuffled his feet and played with his backpack strap. 'How am I going to tell her this?'  
  
"Look, Kiyomi, me, Tai, and Cassie have been getting some . . . threatening letters." Matt stopped in mid-sentence. He had done what he promised to the other digi-destined he wouldn't do.  
  
"What? How come you guys didn't tell me?" She looked concerned as she pushed his head up to look at her.  
  
"Well, you see, we all suspected that it was Jason. Especially because Izzy said he got a transmission from Palmon that was cut off. The last thing she said was "J" the letter." Matt explained.  
  
"What? Wait, I think I'm missing something . . ."  
  
"No, you're not. That got our suspicions higher."  
  
"Oh, so is that why you guys asked him strange questions all yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then, what about you yelling at him? That was just wrong!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! You know I get protective of Cassie! And, well, I guess to me, him being friendly put up a red flag. And, he came in the whole mess of things."  
  
Kiyomi stared at Matt for a moment, soaking in all he had said.  
  
"I can't believe all of you. I really can't." Kiyomi looked away. "How could all of you be so . . . I hate to put it this way, but, compassionless?"  
  
Matt looked up at her with guilty eyes and a sad face. She looked back at him with a cold stare.  
  
"Kiyomi, I'm sorry . . ." Matt hadn't said those words to anyone else but Cassie. Kiyomi gave Matt a hug and smiled as she pulled away.  
  
"I can never stay mad at you guys." She smiled brighter, which made Matt smile for the first time in that whole conversation.  
  
"I know." He replied and looked down the hallway. People were still scurrying around, which meant class didn't start for another good 3 minutes.  
  
"Do you all really think Jason is that bad?" Kiyomi asked out of the blue. Matt glanced at her again.  
  
"Honestly?" She nodded. "Well . . . yeah. But, it's just a guess." He replied. Kiyomi shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I guess we should just play it by ear." She smiled and then added. "So, how are you and Cassie now?"  
  
"We're ignoring each other."  
  
"For the love of God man say you're sorry!" She told him with a sad look on her face. He looked down to his feet guilty.  
  
"I can't! But, well..." He held out a long velvet covered box and opened it. It had a chain necklace inside. "I'm going to give this to her. For an apology." Kiyomi smiled.  
  
"Good!" Kiyomi smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Do it soon!" The bell rang. "I've got to go, Eco. See ya at lunch!" She added and hustled down the hallway to her class.  
  
"Hey Kiyomi! Over here!" Cassie called from the end of the room. Kiyomi shuffled her way around the other students and sat right next to her best friend.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Chirped Kiyomi as she plopped her Economics book in front of her.  
  
"Ugh, I feel miserable . . ." Cassie stated with a groan.  
  
"Aw! How come?" Kiyomi wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder.  
  
"Because Matt went back on his word, when he had promised that he wouldn't! I've been ignoring him, and he seems so sad because of it . . ." She rested her head on Kiyomi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, everything will patch up! It always does! Just let it play out, ok?" Kiyomi said with a smile. 'Why do I feel weird? Like . . . like someone's watching me?' Kiyomi turned around but saw no one staring at her or Cassie. She shrugged it off and saw Jason come in the door.  
  
"Ok. Fine..." Cassie plastered on a fake smile as Kiyomi waved Jason near them.  
  
As Kiyomi said, the rest of the day they played it by ear, but something changed before lunch. Something, unexpected.  
  
Cassie, Tai, Sora and Kiyomi were walking from their last class to their lockers before lunch.  
  
"Ugh . . . I swear, if Mr. Rioshima could make Literature any more boring, I'd fall asleep!" Tai stated as he pulled his brown paper bagged lunch from his locker.  
  
"You fall asleep anyway." Sora pointed at him matter-of-factly. They all laughed quickly and jogged over to the lunchroom, where Matt, Izzy, and Joe were already sitting.  
  
They ate lunch in an awkward silence; even Tai was silent for the whole meal. No one wanted to say anything because of what had been happening the last few days.  
  
That's how they left things for the rest of the day. Silent. Kiyomi and Cassie walked together on their way home, as usual.  
  
"You know, I don't get it." Kiyomi just said, trying to get Cassie's attention.  
  
"What?" She looked up at Kiyomi with a confused look.  
  
"I don't get, how you guys can keep something from me. You always do it too! Just because I'm compassion, doesn't mean I can't handle stuff!" Kiyomi firmly stated.  
  
"I'm almost positive that right now, I have no idea what you're talking about." Cassie replied.  
  
"About the letters? The questioning? All of that! How could you guys keep things so important from me?" She asked with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Kiyomi, I . . ." Cassie was speechless. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. Kiyomi stopped walking.  
  
"Look, Cassie, don't worry about it. I already forgave all of you, just, when something happens, don't leave me out this time?" Kiyomi asked sincerely. Cassie nodded and hugged her best friend before walking past her. Kiyomi made a quick turn into her front doors of her apartment building, and up the stairs.  
  
"Hey honey!" Her mom said and smiled brightly at her. Kiyomi didn't want to trouble her, so she smiled back as brightly.  
  
"Mom, I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap." Kiyomi walked from the hallway to her room, and was about to sleep, but heard her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" She answered tiredly.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Jason." Answered the familiar voice on the other side.  
  
"Oh, hey. Whats up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go roller blading."  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"Saturday sound good?"  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow at school!" Kiyomi hung up and smiled to herself. She had felt this way before, but not so quickly. Nothing like this at least.  
  
*(character change)*  
  
Cassie finished on her way home, and went straight to her room to do her homework, but decided to check her mail first. She got a few e-mails from her friends, and yet another one from Unknown387@aol.com.  
  
"Cassie,  
  
So, I figure you and Matt are going to get back together, like you always do? Well, if you will, consider Shoyrumon. If you want him alive within the next few days or unharmed, I suggest you and Matt stay in the state you are now. Ok? Ok. Also, if you tell Matt about this e-mail, I will harm both Shoyrumon and Gabumon."  
  
Cassie blinked back tears.  
  
"No.. ." She whispered to herself sadly. "Matt."  
  
She deleted the e-mail.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, things stayed the same. If Matt tried to talk with Cassie, she'd make up an excuse to leave, each time hurting more and more. Then, one day, she thought of a marvelous idea.  
  
"Tai, can I talk to you for a moment?" She pulled him over to her locker.  
  
"Whats up Cass?" He asked. She explained the whole letter situation and why she was ignoring Matt.  
  
"It didn't say that I couldn't tell you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Please, don't tell Matt!" Cassie asked pleadingly. She felt bad that she had to do it in the first place.  
  
"I won't, don't worry." Tai walked off. 'I'm going to get that Jason. . . now I'm sure it's him.' Tai thought to himself and walked down the hallway slowly. He glanced from side to side, trying to find Jason. He finally spotted him with Kiyomi.  
  
"Jason, you, me, right now. I need to talk to you." Tai practically dragged Jason off to the men's room. Kiyomi followed as far as she could, all the while trying to calm Tai down, none of it doing any good.  
  
"T-tai? Whats wrong?" Jason asked hesitantly. Tai steamed.  
  
"Now I know for sure you've been doing all of this! The e-mails, especially the last one to Cassie!"  
  
"What? Not you too!" Jason replied while backing as far to the wall as he could.  
  
"Yes! Wait? Me too?" Tai pondered it for a moment but gave up. He lunged at Jason but Jason ducked below him and went under his legs.  
  
"Please, Tai don't do this!" He asked pleadingly. "What have I been doing that makes all of you hate me?"  
  
"You're trying to take over the other world! And trying to steal Cassie from Matt! She told me about that e-mail!" Jason stared shocked in his tracks.  
  
"God I hate being the new kid!" He screamed and ran out of the bathroom knocking Kiyomi down. Tai stayed inside, trying to cool off, when Matt came out of one of the stalls.  
  
"Oh, Kiyomi, I-I-I'm sorry!" Jason helped her up and they both blushed at the position they landed in. She was being held by her waist, his arms around her and their bodies almost pressed together.  
  
"It's ok. . ." She replied, inches away from his face. Cassie was off, watching nearby, and was very close to the boy's bathroom when she heard Tai tell Matt, everything. 


	5. Love Conquers All

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Kiyomi and Jason both smoothed down their uniforms and regained their composure. Kiyomi still felt the light burning sensation in her cheeks due to her slight embarrassment having been in their previous position. The two walked off side-by-side to their next class.  
  
Cassie stood in earshot distance and heard everything Tai was saying to Matt. I guess all guys can't keep their word. Upset, she walked off and hurried to her next class. Unfortunately, her next class was with all four of them, Kiyomi, Jason, Matt, and Tai. Sitting down in her seat, Cassie took out her book and pretended to scan through it as if she were studying for the upcoming quiz. Kiyomi and Jason had already been in class before her and were talking to one another. A little bit before the bell rang Tai and Matt stepped in and took their seats, following them was their teacher.  
  
"Hello everyone. Close your textbooks and take out a pen or pencil, its time for the quiz." Said Mr. Hiroshi and all the students followed his instructions. Cassie had just pulled out a pen when the guy sitting next to her passed her a folded up piece of paper.  
  
Cassie~  
  
Tai told me about everything. Why didn't you tell me or anyone else sooner? I was starting to think you were still mad at me about yelling at Jason. I want to talk to you, meet me outside in front of the school like we usually do okay?  
  
-Matt  
  
Cassie closed her eyes and folded up the piece of paper and stuck it into her pocket. Glancing over her right shoulder she saw Matt and he returned the momentary look. Quickly, Cassie turned her head away to avoid his glance and looked down at the quiz in front of her and sighed. Her mind was just crazy.she was confused.everything felt all messed up. I'm going to fail this.oh well. With the quiz being multiple she just winged it. Arms on the desk, she rested her head in them. She wasn't aware that tears had begun falling from her eyes.  
  
Mr. Hiroshi sat at the front of the classroom and read his book. From time to time he would glance around the classroom to make sure there were no roaming eyes. Scanning the room from left to right he caught sight of Cassie and saw she had her head down.  
  
"Ms. Tsai are you feeling alright?" Hearing the teacher mention her name Cassie sighed. All the other students stopped and turned their attention to her, among them Matt, Tai, Kiyomi, and Jason. Sitting up Cassie wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.it's just allergies." She lied maintaining her eye contact on the desk.  
  
"Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" Mr. Hiroshi offered and Cassie nodded. "Mr. Ishida, please escort her to the clinic." Upon hearing this Tai and Cassie practically froze.  
  
"Umm.Mr. Hiroshi.I-" Cassie stammered.  
  
"Yes Cassie?"  
  
"Umm." she glanced over at Matt and Tai. "Never mind." And with that she got up out of her seat and head towards the door and out into the hall, with Matt close behind.  
  
"Cass, wait up." Matt called out to her as he closed the classroom door behind him but she continued to walk away. "Cassie!" He jogged up to her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Talk to me." He asked, with both hands on her shoulders. Cassie avoided eye contact by directing her attention to the floor.  
  
"If you know about all that's going on then why do you want to talk to me?" She retorted, breaking away from his touch. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you.or.or.hugging.touching.kissing, nothing Matt. Don't you get it?" Cassie cried and continued down the hall.  
  
"Cassie please.I just want to help. I don't want our digimon getting hurt either okay?" He sighed.  
  
"We can't be together."  
  
"Cassie," Matt sighed, getting tired of her stubbornness. "Stop running from your problems!" Cassie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, eyes narrowed.  
  
"You!" She shouted and realized how loud her voice had been she lowered it a bit. "You don't know what you're talking about. I am not running from my problems." She added through gritted teeth and accenting on the 'not'. Both knew she was, but typically, Cassie always tried to hide her true feelings.  
  
"If you're not, then prove it." Matt simply stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove it!" After an awkward silence, Matt spoke once more. "You can't."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kiyomi sat at her desk pondering which answer to pick for the last question when Mr. Hiroshi called upon Cassie and then asked Matt to go with her to the clinic. During that time, Kiyomi could definitely feel there was some tension between the two. Suddenly, a note was handed to her from one of her classmates who had walked by her desk and then now head to the pencil sharpener.  
  
Ki,  
  
We have to talk after class.  
  
-Tai  
  
Folding up the paper she stuck it inside her pocket and gave him a nod signaling an 'okay'.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kiyomi and Tai met under the big oak tree in the park after school.  
  
"Okay, so what's going on? You have to fill me in." Ki said sternly. Tai explained to her what was going on between Matt and Cassie because of the e- mail.  
  
"Hey Ki.umm.well.why don't you think Jason is behind all this?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because he just doesn't seem like that kind of person." She simply replied.  
  
"But haven't you ever thought about it? I mean.you're the only person who he really talks to."  
  
"That's because I've given him a chance and I'm nice to him in return." She easily replied.  
  
"Yeah but still.I mean.maybe he's using you into getting you to think he's the good guy while he tries to ruin our lives for the rest of us." Tai added. Kiyomi somewhat glared at her friend.  
  
"Tai how could you say something like that? You guys don't even know him! That's your problem! You haven't taken the time to know him, you haven't given Jason a chance!" Kiyomi fairly shouted. "I can't believe you Taichi.is that what you and all the others think?"  
  
"I don't know, that's what we assume. Ki, we don't want our digimon or any of the other digi-destined to get hurt so-"  
  
"But what proof do you have, that Jason is the cause of all this?" Kiyomi sighed. "Tai, I'm sorry I yelled at you and everything but you guys have to stop this! Until you can give me hard evidence that Jason is behind all this I'm still not going to believe you all." With that she picked her backpack up from the ground and head off towards her home. Tai sighed in defeat and did the same.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cassie had stayed in the clinic until the end of the school day. After the last bell rang, signaling the day was over she head back to her locker to pick up the books she needed for homework.  
  
Matt stood outside in front of the school, leaning against a brick wall as he watched other students exit the building. He then caught sight of Cassie as she walked out. He knew that she knew he was out there but clearly she was again, trying to ignore him. Matt slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and hurried after her. When the two of them were a pretty good distance away from the school and no one was really around, Cassie spoke up. In the direction they were walking they were heading towards the park.  
  
"Matt.please stop following me. You know we're not supposed to be seen together." Said Cassie as she continued to walk.  
  
"Cass, stop letting that stupid e-mail run your life. Since when did you take orders from anyone?" Matt asked.  
  
"Since I had a boyfriend and digimon to care for." She simply answered. Matt sighed, he was tired of this nonsense. Reaching forward he grabbed her wrist. Cassie stopped in her tracks and tried to pull from his grip but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her towards him and into a hug.  
  
Cassie closed her eyes, 'this isn't supposed to be happening'. "Matt.no.I can't.we're putting our digimon in danger."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Gabumon and Shoyrumon are strong enough to fend for themselves. It's you that I'm worried about." Cassie tried to break from his warm embrace but Matt continued to hold her close.  
  
"The person who sent the e-mail.if he or she sees us together.then-" Matt shook his head and cut her short.  
  
"Well until then just forget about it. Don't let one lousy e-mail ruin your life. And how are you so sure that whoever that person is will really hurt our digimon? How can I protect you if I can't hold you?" he questioned. Cassie had to agree, how could she know for sure that whoever had sent the e-mail was telling the truth or only kidding around? But then again she couldn't really risk the chance.  
  
She sighed and rested her head on his chest and returned the hug, "I'm so sorry." allowing a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Hey, it's alright.don't worry about it. Cassie look at me," he said letting go of her frame and looked into her eyes. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you alright?" and leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"You know.it really hurt me to ignore you like that," Cassie stated as the two walked hand in hand and further into the park to continue working on the remainder of their song. "But to be honest it was my intention to do so after I had found out you had gone back on your word and yelled at Jason." She smiled a bit.  
  
"Uh. Yeah.sorry about that.I shouldn't have. And I want to make it up to you." Matt replied and then remembering the gift he had wanted to give to her. "Here." He said handing her the heart shaped velvet box. Opening it Cassie saw a golden heart-shaped locket with the words 'I love you forever' engraved on it on a gold chain.  
  
"Matt.you really didn't have to." She gasped holding it in the palm of her hand. Matt merely shrugged his shoulders and put it on around her neck.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kiyomi lay in bed on her back, hands behind her head, knees bent her right leg crossing over her left, as music played on her radio.  
  
'Everything is just so messed up.' she said to herself. All the digi- destined were somehow convinced Jason was behind everything that had been going on lately. She was the only one who opposed that thought. Ki was sure it wasn't Jason who's doing all this. Not only were the other digi- destined's lives being disrupted but Jason's also and Kiyomi felt bad about that because the ones who were making his life pretty miserable were her other friends.  
  
She sighed. "What to do..what to do."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He sat in the computer chair in front of his computer desk. Upon pressing a key or two on the keyboard appeared multiple screens. One of the keeper of friendship and integrity, the other the keeper of courage, and last the keeper of compassion.  
  
"So she dares to go against my orders." the figure smirked, referring the window with Matt and Cassie. "That's alright.someone's going to have to pay for her mistake." 


End file.
